A Kid Again
by YanksLuver
Summary: It’s Halloween and some of the staff get a lesson in what it’s like to be a kid again. Why is Elliot wearing coconut boobs? Why is the Janitor dressing like J.D.? And why is J.D. trying to kill one of his patients?


Title: A Kid Again

  
Author: Steph (ILUVNYYANK@aol.com)

  
Category: Humor/General

  
Spoilers: Nope.

  
Summary: It's Halloween and some of the staff gets a lesson in what it's like to be a kid again.  

  
Rating: PG

  
Archive: Sure, just let me know where.

  
Disclaimer: Scrubs and its characters do not belong to me. I do this out of a love for the show and no infringement is intended.

  
Note: Hi, everyone! My name is Steph and I am new to writing "Scrubs" fics. This is my first. It is not, however, my first venture into writing fanfics. I have been writing fics for over five years now.  I have written for "General Hospital", "Friends", "Gilmore Girls",  "The West Wing", and "Alias".   This is set-up pretty much like an episode.  It's in partial script form since I think comedy flows better like that.  Special thanks to my brother, Mike, for all of his contributions.  I had a great time writing this and I hope you enjoy it.   Please let me know what you thought!  :) ~Steph

* * * A Kid Again: Part 1/1 * * *

_            Halloween has always been my favorite holiday.  For most people, it's Christmas.  For my weird cousin, Larry, it's Thanksgiving. It has to do with a cranberry sauce obsession.  _

_Anyway, for me, it's always been Halloween.  I'm not ashamed to admit I trick-or-treated until I was twenty-two.  And not just the lame mask thing to get candy.  No, for my last costume, I was Gandalf, the wizard from "The Lord of the Rings" books.  I went all out._

_Halloween is great because it's the one time of the year when it's okay to act like a kid, no matter how old you are…The one time of the year when you can be someone else.  How could anyone not like Halloween?_

          Dr. Cox stormed down the hallways of Sacred Heart hospital, ripping down various Halloween decorations that covered the walls.  By the time he came across Dr. Kelso, his arms were overflowing with plastic spiders, cardboard skeletons and a tangle of webs.  He growled at Kelso and dropped the pile at his feet.

Cox:  Listen, Bob, I know Halloween is the holiday of your people, but this is a hospital.   Patients are already scared when they come here; I see no need to increase their fears by making them think they just entered an elementary school.  True, I'd take a glue-eating mongrel over some of the so-called doctors we have working here, but there's no need to hit the patients over the head with that fact when they walk in the door.   

Kelso:  Are you done, Perry?

Cox:  No, I am not.  Although some of these doctors look like they are playing dress-up every damn day, I really don't think they should be walking around here like a bunch of idiot teenagers who threw on a mask in a lame attempt to get some candy.

            Just then, the Todd came walking by wearing a Freddy Krueger mask and holding a bedpan with a few Snickers in it. 

Todd:  The Todd needs candy!  Who's got candy?

            Cox fixed Kelso with a glare.  

Kelso:  Perry, the board thought the decorations and costumes would lift the spirits of the patients.  

            Ted, the lawyer, who was standing behind Kelso, weakly raised a finger and spoke hesitantly.

Ted:  Actually, the board didn't-…

            Kelso whipped his head around and glared at Ted.  

Kelso:  Shut up, Ted!  What have I told you?

            Ted lowered his head and spoke softly.

Ted:  To only speak when spoke to.  

            Kelso smiled.

Kelso: That's right.  

            He turned back around and smiled at Cox.  

Kelso:  The decorations and costumes were the board's idea, Perry.   

Cox crossed his arms over his chest and offered Kelso a toothy grin.  He looked him up and down, noting his normal attire.  

Cox:  Oh yeah?  And who are you supposed to be?  Satan?  Because you sure do bear a striking resemblance to him, although that's no different from any other day.  

With that, Cox stormed off.  Kelso merely smiled at him.  

The sole purpose of all the Halloween spirit was simply to irritate him and he had accomplished just that.

* * * *

J.D. walked down the hall, looking over a patient's chart.  He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and walked right into a familiar chest.   He slowly lifted his head and smiled weakly at the Janitor.  

J.D.: Funny bumping into you here.   

J.D. took a step back and then noticed the Janitor's appearance for the first time.  He was wearing a white lab coat, stethoscope, a wig of unruly, brown hair and a pair of big, red wax lips.  

J.D.'s brow furrowed.  

J.D.: Who are you supposed to be?

The Janitor removed the lips.

Janitor:  You.

J.D.: Me?  I don't look anything like that.  What's with the lips?

Janitor:  You have unusually large lips.  

J.D.:  Do not.

Janitor:  Do too.

J.D.:  Do not.   

Janitor: Nope, you do.

J.D. sighed.  

J.D.:  What about the hair?  My hair does not look like that.  

Janitor: Sure, it does.  I usually wear this with my Chewbacca costume.  

J.D.:  Why did you dress like me?

Janitor:  It's Halloween.  I wanted to scare people.

J.D.: Ha, ha.  You don't even sound like me.  

The Janitor tilted his head towards the ceiling and plastered a dreamy look on his face.  

Janitor:  I go cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs.  Cuckoo, cuckoo.   

J.D.'s face twisted in confusion.

J.D.:  I don't say stuff like that.  

Janitor:  Sure you do.  All the time.  

            The Janitor paused and then looked at J.D., who was simply wearing black-rimmed glasses.  

Janitor:  Are you doing me?

J.D.: You don't even wear glasses.  

Janitor:  Reading glasses, not that you ever bothered to ask.  

J.D.: I'm not doing you.   I was going to be Spider-Man, but that's not practical given my profession.  So, I decided to be Peter Parker.

Janitor:  Peter Porker?

J.D.:  Peter Parker.  

Janitor:  Peter Pan?

J.D.:  Peter Parker.

Janitor: Never heard of him.

J.D.: He's the guy who turns into Spider-Man.  Haven't you seen the movie?  You know, with Tobey Maguire?

Janitor:  No, I can't afford to go to the movies.  I'm just a lowly janitor.  They pay me in coupons and breadcrumbs.  I saw a movie poster once though.  It was very good.

J.D.  You know that's not what I meant.  

Janitor:  I think I've seen that Tobey Maguire guy.   Strange looking boy.  Yeah, you look just like him.  Very good.

J.D.:  I'm not being Tobey Maguire!  I'm Peter Parker.  

Janitor:  Bob Barker?  Nope, don't see it.  

            J.D. groaned and turned on his heel.  The Janitor yelled after him...

Janitor:  Cuckoo, Cuckoo!

* * * *

Elliot: Dr. Kelso!

            Elliot came running up to Kelso, a patient's chart firmly in her grip.  Kelso studied her from head-to-toe, noting her costume with a snarl of his lips.

Kelso: Ah, Dr. Reid, I see you decided to wear a costume to work today.

            Elliot smiled and nodded, adjusting the coconut boobs that sat over her scrubs and smoothing her grass skirt.

Elliot: Yes, I did.  I'm a hula dancer.

Kelso:  A hula dancer.

Elliot:  Yes.

Kelso:  You're wearing a brassiere made from the fruit of a tropical tree.

Elliot:  Actually, it's the shells of a coconut so…

Kelso:  Dr. Reid, where are you right now?

            Elliot's brow furrowed. 

Elliot:  Um, is this a trick question?

Kelso: No, where are you right now?

Elliot: A hospital.

Kelso:  And why are you in a hospital?

Elliot:  Because I work here.  I'm a doctor.

Kelso: You're a doctor.  That's right.  Good girl.  Now, do you think your patients will feel comforted by the fact that their caretaker looks like an idiot?

            Elliot's mouth hung open for a moment before she was able to speak.

Elliot: You told us we could wear costumes.  You said it would lift the spirits of the patients.  

Kelso: Yes, Dr. Reid, I did.  However, when I said that, I was under the mistaken impression that you so-called doctors would use a smidgen of common sense and just a teensy bit of discretion.  

            Elliot's face was now growing red with embarrassment.

Elliot:  Well, I-…

Kelso:  Remove the brassiere, Dr. Reid.  

Elliot: But-…

Kelso: Remove the coconut boobs right now, Dr. Reid!

            Elliot's face fell as she removed the boobs and headed towards her locker.  Kelso smiled in satisfaction and went in the opposite direction.  A moment later, the Todd walked down the hall, stopping where they had stood moments ago.

Todd:  Did somebody boobs?  

* * * *

Elliot:  Dr. Cox!

            Cox whirled around and came face to face with Elliot, who was now wearing just a crown of flowers on her head and a grass skirt around her waist.   He looked her up and down once, before offering her a toothy grin.

Cox:  And who are you supposed to be, princess?  I'm sorry, I've run out of candy.  

Elliot:  I just wanted to ask-...

Cox:  Now let me see.  Malibu Barbie?  You've already got the Barbie part down pat, you didn't have far to go to get to Malibu.

Elliot:  I'm a hula dancer.  

Cox:  Where are your coconut boobs?  The ensemble just does not work without the coconut boobs.  

            Elliot looked down at the ground and spoke softly.  

Elliot:  Dr. Kelso made me take them off.  

Cox:  Oh, don't feel bad, buttercup.  That's just because he left his at home. 

~_Fantasy Sequence_~

            Dr. Kelso stands in front of the mirror wearing coconut boobs over his lab coat.  He shakes his head, muttering to himself.

Kelso: They're just not comfortable.  I think I may need to go up a cup size.  

~_End Fantasy Sequence_~

            Cox stared blank-faced at Elliot. 

Elliot: Um, I just wanted to-...

            A voice rang out behind him.

Woman's voice: Perry.

            Cox squeezed his eyes shut and then turned around to face his ex-wife, Jordan, who now also happened to be the mother of his child and live-in-love.

Cox:  Ah, Jordan, so glad to see you.   What's Halloween without a witch?

            Jordan smiled at him and let her eyes scan his body.

Jordan:  I see you've decided to be a pompous jackass again this year.  Really, it's time for a change. 

Cox:  You don't fix what ain't broken.  Now run along.  I think I hear your flying monkeys calling.  

Jordan:  Oh, that one hurt.  Anyway, what time are you coming home tonight?  I thought we could take Jack out.  I got him the cutest little pumpkin costume.   

Cox:  You sure you'll have time?  What with the sacrificing of the kittens and the-...

Jordan:  I'll squeeze it in.  

Cox:  Well, okey, dokey then.  Have a dandy of a day and you might want to borrow an umbrella from someone.  It's raining out there and you know how that affects your kind.  

            Jordan smiled and squeezed his jaw with her hand so hard his face grew red.  

Jordan:  You're always worrying about me.

            She paused and then added rather seriously…

Jordan:  You know, you might actually want to make an effort this Halloween.  You do have a son now.  Maybe you could actually throw a costume on and pretend not to be such an uptight son-of-a-bitch?

            Cox chuckled and grinned at her. 

Cox:  And maybe you'll get into heaven on the first try.  Then again, maybe not.  

            Jordan sighed in disgust and turned on her heel, his eyes following her figure.   

* * * *

            J.D. joined Turk and Carla in the food line.  Turk looked him over and then shook his head in confusion.  

Turk:  Dude, who are you supposed to be?  

J.D.: Isn't it obvious?

Turk:  If it were obvious then I wouldn't have said 'dude, who are you supposed to be?'

J.D.:  I'm Peter Parker.

Turk:  Who?

J.D.:  The Spider-Man guy.

Turk:  No, that's Tobey Maguire.

            J.D. groaned in defeat and then nodded toward Turk.  

J.D.:  And who are you supposed to be?

            Turk's face dropped and he patted his afro.  

Turk:  You mean you can't tell?

J.D.: You're a black man wearing an afro.  No, I can't tell.

            Turk stuck out his lower lip.  

Turk:  How about now?

J.D.:  Someone with an under bite?

            Turk sighed.  

Turk:  What'cha talkin' about, Willis?

            J.D. burst out laughing.  

J.D.:  Oh, man, you're Gary Coleman!  I love that guy.

Turk:  No, I'm Arnold.  He was so scrappy.  That show was the best.

            Turk and J.D. looked at each other with wide smiles, before breaking into song...

Turk & J.D.: Now, the world don't move to the beat of just one drum/What might be right for you, may not be right for some/A man is born, he's a man of means/ Then along come two, they got nothing but their jeans/But they got, Diff'rent Strokes/It takes, Diff'rent Strokes/It takes, Diff'rent Strokes to move the world.

            Carla shook her head at Turk.

Carla:  You ain't gettin' any until I get that whole scene out of my head.  

            Turk shrugged and J.D. suddenly got a dreamy look on his face.

J.D.: I loved that show.  I had a crush on Mrs. Garrett.

            Turk's eyes widened at him.

Turk:  Dude, that's weird.   

J.D.: What?  She was a good-looking woman and, boy, could she cook.  

            They moved up in the cafeteria line and J.D. smiled at the old woman serving sloppy joes.  

~_Fantasy Sequence_~

            Charlotte Rae (Mrs. Garrett) is now the cafeteria lady, serving J.D. his sloppy joes.  

J.D.: Thanks, Mrs. Garrett!

Mrs. Garrett:  You're welcome, J.D.  I made them extra sloppy, just for you!

            J.D. smiles goofily.

J.D.: I love you, Mrs. Garrett.  

~_End Fantasy Sequence_~

Cafeteria Lady:  Take your joes and go, boy!  You're holding up the line!

            J.D. shook his head and frowned at the wrinkled old woman with a net covering her head and a snarl upon her face.  

J.D.: Mrs. Garrett never yelled!

            With that, J.D. continued down the line.  He, Turk and Carla paid for their food and then went to sit with Elliot.  

Elliot:  Hi, guys.  

            Carla sat down across from Elliot, who pointed at the furry, gray ears Carla wore on her head.  

Elliot: Oh!  Let me guess!  You're a mouse!  

            Carla's jaw tightened.  

Carla:  Why?  Because I am Latina, who didn't grow up in a palace and occasionally saw a mouse around the apartment?  I must be acquainted so well with mice, that I couldn't possibly be anything else.  Right?    

            Elliot's mouth dropped open.

Elliot:  That's not what I meant.  I know you didn't live in a palace.  I mean, I don't think you like mice.  Not that mice aren't cute.  There's Mickey and Minnie and Tom...Or Jerry?   Which one was the cat?   Either way, I never meant to imply-...

            Carla smiled and cut her off.

Carla:  Relax, Elliot, I was just messing with you.  I'm a cat, not a mouse.

            Elliot breathed a sigh of relief.  

Elliot: Oh.  Good.  Okay.  

Carla:  So what are you supposed to be?  

Elliot:  A hula dancer.  If I had my coconut boobs on you'd be able to tell better.

            Turk and J.D. almost spit out their drinks. 

J.D.: You wore coconut boobs to work?

Turk:  You did not wear coconut boobs to work.

Elliot: Yes, I did.  It's a part of the costume.  

J.D.:  Oh my god, how did we miss the coconut boobs?  

Loud, obnoxious voice:  Did I hear someone say boobs?

            Carla and Elliot rolled their eyes, as Todd came strolling towards their table.  

Todd:  What's this I hear about boobs?  The Todd needs to be informed of any boob-related conversations.   

J.D.:  Elliot has coconut boobs.

Elliot: J.D.!  

Todd:  Oh, you mean these.  

            Todd set his tray down on the table.  All four pairs of mouths dropped open at the sight of Elliot's coconut boobs lying on his tray filled with milk.   Elliot's face grew red.

Elliot:  Where did you find those?!

Todd:  In your locker.  

Elliot:  You went in my locker?!

Todd:  It was the The Todd's duty.  Plus, you weren't using them.

Elliot:  Why did you fill them with milk?

Todd:  The Todd shuns regular drink-ware.  

Elliot:  You're going to drink out of my boobs!

            With that, Turk and J.D. erupted into laughter, as Todd took a sip.  Carla regarded them both sternly and slapped Turk upside the head.  Turk rubbed at his head and offered Carla a pained look. 

Turk:  Baby, what was that for?

Carla:  That was for being an insensitive jerk.  If I were in Elliot's place right now, would you have reacted that way?

Turk:  He's drinking out of her boobs, baby!  

            Carla rewarded him with another slap upside the head.

            J.D. leaned forward and whispered.

J.D.:  Stop saying boobs, man.   

* *  * *

            J.D. rounded the corner and stopped in his tracks when he saw The Janitor speaking to a pretty new nurse that J.D. had a crush on.

Janitor:  Yup, I went to theater camp when I was a kid.  Mom and Dad realized pretty early that I was gay and they wanted me to be around other gay boys.

            J.D.'s eyes flared and he stomped over to the Janitor.

J.D.: I am not gay!

Janitor:  No, you're not, but I am.  I, John Dorian, M.D., am gay.  

J.D.:  I'm John Dorian!

Janitor:  So you're gay.

J.D.: Yes.  I mean, no.   Yes, I went to theater camp and...yes...there was a three hour period when I had...doubts…

~_Flashback_~

Young J.D.:  Why can't I be the fairy?!  I want to be the fairy!   You get to wear pretty wings and nice tights!

            Young J.D. stomped his foot and crossed his arms over his chest.

~_End Flashback_~

            J.D. shook his head and went on.

J.D.: …but, no, I am not gay!

            The nurse looked at J.D. with raised eyebrows, before turning away from him and walking down the hall.

            J.D. glared at the Janitor.

J.D.:  Well, thank you very much!  I liked her.   I was 2 to 3 weeks away from asking her out and you ruined it!

            The Janitor held his hands up.

Janitor:  Don't blame me, I'm not the one who's gay.  

J.D.:  I thought you were me.

Janitor:  So you are gay.  

            J.D. clenched his teeth together and then walked away in a huff.  The Janitor called after him.  

Janitor:  It doesn't bother me if you're gay.  I'm a very accepting guy.  

* * * *

            J.D. was walking so quickly he didn't see Ted, the lawyer, and nearly knocked him down.

J.D.: Oh, sorry, I didn't see you.

Ted:  I get that a lot.

            J.D. took a step back and noted the lawyer's appearance.  He was wearing a navy pinstriped Armani suit, a bad toupee on his head and he seemed to have applied some sort of self-tan because his skin had an orange hue to it.  

J.D.: So, who are you supposed to be?

Ted:  Me.

J.D.: But you don't usually look like this.

Ted: This is the me I want to be.   

J.D.:  Okay.  

Ted:  I'm wearing boxers.  I'm usually a briefs man.  

J.D.: Thanks for sharing.  I actually have to-...

            Just then, Cox walked past him and snapped his fingers.

Cox:  Come, Trixie.  

             J.D. smiled.

J.D.: Silly rabbit!  Trix are for kids!

            Cox simply ignored him, but the Janitor, who was mopping the floor nearby, said...

Janitor:  Cuckoo, cuckoo.

            J.D. shook his head and muttered under his breath.

J.D.:  Damn it.  

            He followed Cox into a patient's room.  

Cox:  Now listen, Sally.  Mr. Potter here seems to have little value for his own life.  He smokes three packs of cigarettes a day, gets hammered nearly every night, eats junk like you wouldn't believe and his idea of exercise is getting off his fat ass to find the remote control.  

            J.D. smiled uncomfortably at Mr. Potter.  

J.D.: I think he likes you.  

Cox:  Mr. Potter has already had three heart attacks and is well on his way to a fourth.  Now, I've had it with him and since he doesn't seem to care whether he lives or dies, I've decided not to care either.

            Cox shoved Mr. Potter's chart into J.D.'s hands.

Cox:  He's all yours.  

            Cox stepped back and J.D. moved closer to the patient.

J.D.:  Mr. Potter, if you don't start taking better care of yourself, you'll be dead in less than a year.  

Potter:  I know.  

J.D.:  So, what's it going to be?  Are you going to choose that poison over life?  Because every time you smoke a cigarette, take a drink, eat a burger and sit on your butt all day, that's what you're doing.  You're choosing poison over life.  Is that what you want to do?

            Mr. Potter shook his head.

Potter:  No, I choose life.

            A broad smile spread across J.D.'s lips.  He patted Mr. Potter's shoulder.

J.D.:  That's what I like to hear, Mr. Potter.  You'll be on your way to a long, healthy life in no time at all.

            J.D. turned around and smiled at Cox.  They then walked out of the room together and started down the hall.   

Cox: You were amazing in there.

            J.D. smiled proudly.

J.D.:  Thank you.

Cox:  I mean, the way you got through to him...It was incredible.

J.D.:  Just doin' my job.

Cox:  No, no, don't be modest.  You worked a miracle.  It was like watching Mother Teresa at work...Brought a tear to my eye.  

            J.D.'s smile faded at Cox's tone.

J.D.: Okay, you can just stop.

Cox:  No, give credit where credit's due.  You just changed a life in there.  You gave a nice 'Touched by an Angel' speech, a yellow glow formed around you and, poof, a man's life is now changed.   

J.D.: All right, I get it.

            Cox stopped walking and turned towards J.D.

Cox:  No, I don't think you do.   You seem to live in this fantasyland where a few well-chosen words can change a person's life.  You don't think he's heard those things before?  You don't think he knew that?  Hell, you don't think I've said those things to him?   He hasn't changed before and he's not going to change now just because John Dorian, Miracle Worker, sang the same old song.  He has to want to change.  He has to make a concerted effort.  Nothing you say or do is going to make a bit of difference.  Jesus, not-so-Newbie, when the hell are you going to learn that?

            Cox paused and then added...

Cox:  And for gods sake, take off those stupid glasses.  You look like an idiot.  

            He sighed, shook his head and then continued walking down the hall, as J.D. stood rooted to his spot.  

* * * *

            An hour later, J.D. walked into Mr. Potter's room carrying a bag.  He sat down next to him and started pulling things out.  He placed each item on the table next to the bed.  Mr. Potter watched him curiously, eyeing each item.  On the table sat a carton of cigarettes, a lighter, a case of beer, two Big Macs and a Super-size french fry.  

Mr. Potter:  What's all this?

            J.D. shrugged.

J.D.: Nothing, I just figured you'd want to have all the comforts of home.

Mr. Potter:  But you're my doctor.  You're not supposed to help me kill myself.  What about all that 'choose life over poison' stuff?

            J.D. waved a dismissive hand.

J.D.: Ah, that was a load of crap.  Let's face it, both you and I know the minute you walk out of here you're going to go back to your old habits.  No matter what you said.  So, why not start now?

            Mr. Potter sighed.

Mr. Potter:  Well, I have only had hospital food for two days.  

            J.D. smiled and pushed the Big Mac and fries towards him.

J.D.: That's right.  

Mr. Potter:  And only water.

            J.D. handed him a beer.

J.D.: It'll hit the spot.  

            Mr. Potter smiled and opened the can of beer.  J.D. sat back.  

J.D.: So, you got a family?  Wife?  Kids?

            He nodded.

Mr. Potter:  Yup, I've been married twenty-five years.  I've got five kids.  Oldest is a senior in college.  The next is a senior in high school. One after that's a sophomore.  I've got one in seventh grade.  And my youngest is in second.  She was a surprise.  

            J.D. nodded and smiled.

J.D.:  Wow, that's a big family.  A lot of people depending on you.  Is it hard making ends meet with all those kids?

Mr. Potter:  I work overtime whenever I can.  I'm thinking of getting a night job.   My wife works her ass off, too.  We've still got four kids to put through college.  I'm gonna make damn sure they have every opportunity to make something out of themselves so they don't end up working like a dog and having nothing to show for it like their father.  

            J.D. eyed him for a moment before going on.  

J.D.: So, if you die…Let me amend that, when you die…because it's only a matter of time the way you're going.  How's your family going to get by?  I'm just curious.

            Mr. Potter's eyes widened.  After he got over the shock of the blunt question, his face grew red with anger.

Mr. Potter: You've got no right!  You have no idea about my family!

            J.D. went on as if the outburst hadn't occurred.

J.D.: There won't be any money for college, so the younger ones will have to get jobs.  The oldest will probably forget about pursuing his or her dreams and end up working two jobs to help out.  And the youngest.  Well, she won't even get to have daddy at her high school graduation.  

            Mr. Potter shook his head violently and pointed at the door.

Mr. Potter: Get out!

            J.D. settled into his chair even more.

J.D.: You know what?  Don't worry about it.  There's going to be life insurance money, right?  The little one can sell lemonade and get a paper route to help out.  And I'm sure your wife will have more than enough time and energy after dealing with her husband's death and trying to keep her family together to work her ass off at another job.   They're gonna be fine.  

            He grinned at Mr. Potter and held the box of fries out to him.

J.D.: Fry?

            Mr. Potter's only response was a glare.  J.D. placed the fries on his bed and walked out, passing Cox who was leaning in the doorway.  

Cox: Very impressive.

            J.D. rolled his eyes.  

J.D.:  Please, I've had enough for one day.  

            Cox crossed his arms over his chest.  

Cox: That was quite a performance you put on in there, complete with props and everything.  I'm definitely going to nominate it for Best Male Doctor Performance of the Year.

            J.D. sighed.

J.D.: I get it, all right?

            Cox shook his head.

Cox:  You know, you think you would.  But, alas, you have not.  I believe I already said this once today, but, hell, you know how much I love repeating myself.  Nothing you say or do is going to make a bit of difference.  

            J.D. took a step forward.

J.D.: You know what?  I don't believe that.  I made that guy think about things he hasn't been willing to face until now.  I didn't go on and on about how drinking and eating crap is going to kill him.  That's not a tangible concept to him.  No, I related to him on a personal level.  I made him think about how his choices will affect the people he loves.  Not him, but others.   And you know what?  It might not work.  He might walk out of here and revert to the same old habits.  Next time he walks in here, he might not walk out.  I don't know.  But at least I gave it a try, which is more than I can say for you.

            With that, J.D. turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Cox speechless for once.

* * * *

            J.D. stopped abruptly as he walked by a patient's room.  He stood just outside the door, listening.  

Cox:  I've always hated Halloween.  

            The six-year old boy dressed as The Hulk looked at him curiously.

Boy:  Why?

            Cox shrugged.

Cox: When I was about your age, I dressed up as Superman.  I thought I looked so cool.  I actually thought I could do anything I wanted.  I actually thought I had superpowers.  I remember going to my father and telling him that I was Superman and I could do anything I wanted.  Now, my father, who never met a drink he didn't like, just shook his head at me and said, 'No, Perry, you're nothing.  And you're never going to be nothing.' Poor grammar aside, I took his words to heart.  I never dressed up for Halloween again. 

            The little boy frowned.

Boy:  That's sad.

Cox: Yeah, it is.

Boy: But you're a doctor.  So your dad was wrong.  

            Cox nodded.

Cox: Yeah, he was.  But I think I forgot for a while what it's like to believe you can do anything…To have that kind of hope.  

            Cox sighed and smiled at the little boy.

Cox:  I know you're scared.  You don't know what's going to happen and that's scary.  But you're strong and you can do anything you want.  Don't forget that like I did.

            The boy smiled and nodded.

Boy: Okay.

            Cox stood, patted the boy's head and then left the room.   J.D. followed behind him, a goofy smile plastered across his face.   Cox rolled his eyes, sensing his presence and stopping so abruptly that J.D. slammed into his back.  Cox slowly turned around to face him.

Cox: Seriously, Rita, the puppy dog act has gotta stop.  It's getting old.  

J.D.: That was impressive.

            Cox rolled his eyes.

Cox:  Spare me.

J.D.:  Looks like somebody took J.D.'s advice to heart.

Cox:  Nobody likes anyone who refers to himself in the third person.  

J.D.:  I saw some relating on a personal level in there.

Cox: He's a child.  Children are still innocent and easy to mold.  He's not a fifty-year old set-in-his-ways, stubborn goat.  

J.D.: What's wrong with him?

            Cox lowered his eyes.

Cox: Leukemia.  He had been in remission.  

J.D.: Oh.

Cox:  The kid's scared.  I was just trying to give him something to hold onto.

            J.D. nodded and smiled.

J.D.:  Yup.

Cox:  It had nothing to do with you.  

J.D.: Got it.

            Cox's nose flared and he pointed a finger at him.  

Cox:  Superman always could kick Spider-man's ass.  

            With that, he continued down the hall.  All J.D. could do was smile.  

* * * *

            _The great thing about Halloween is that no matter what your age, you can act like a kid again.    _

_            Whether it's not caring what other people think._

            Elliot proudly strolled down the hallways of the hospital wearing her coconut boobs, ignoring the glare of Kelso and the stares of others.  

            _Or living a lost dream, if only for a day.  _

The Janitor smiled at his son, who had been dropped off by his wife so that they could go trick-or-treating in the neighborhood. 

Son:  Who are you supposed to be, Dad?

Janitor:  A doctor, son.  When I was your age, that's what I wanted to be when I grew up.

            _Or being the person you've always wanted to be._

            Ted held a picture of Kelso in front of his face.  

Ted:  That's right, Bob, I'm not going to take your crap anymore!   You're just going to have to find another…crap-taker!

            _Or remembering what innocence feels like._

            Cox had adopted a tortured expression, as he turned in front of Jordan and Jack.  Jordan had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at his Superman costume.  He growled at her.

Cox:  Come on, let's get this over with.   

            _Or believing that you really can do anything._

J.D. poked his head into Mr. Potter's room, smiling at the sight of his family gathered around him and all the items he had brought him thrown in the trash.   

**************************************THE END**************************************

Thanks for reading!  Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought.  :) ~Steph


End file.
